Forget and Remember
by GreenEyesGreySkies
Summary: Draco Malfoy wakes up feeling off. Blaise and Pansy act suspicious, Weasley and Granger feel sorry for him, and every time he sees Harry Potter he feels like something is missing. Has Draco lost his mind? Or something else? Hogwarts.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, I fixed it. It was my first fic so I know it's crap. But I'm just fixing the set-up and that's all, because I'm lazy. Maybe someday I'll turn this into a real, long, detailed fic, but I don't believe I'll ever get around to it. Maybe! **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters! All J.K. Rowling's… sigh.**

"_I'm going to let you forget, Draco…"_

"_No! Please—"_

_A blinding light came hurtling towards Draco and then there was darkness._

Draco awoke with a start, feeling drowsy but quite alert. He blinked a few times, realizing he was in complete and utter darkness. Suddenly, sunlight burst into his vision as his thick bed curtains were thrown apart. A dark-haired boy appeared, shielding some of the light from Draco's eyes. Draco blinked some more. He looked like an angel. "Get up sleepyhead, you're going to be late for breakfast!" The boy winked suggestively, "Or, maybe you and I can just stay here all day."

Draco's eyes adjusted, and he now could clearly see Blaise Zabini's grinning face. Draco felt his chest constrict slightly with a feeling he didn't want to place—disappointment? He sneered at the smiling boy. "Get out of my face, Zabini. And stop flirting with me, you know I don't fancy boys."

Blaise looked pensive for a few moments, but the brief expression slid into a wry, catlike smile. "Whatever you say, dear." He ruffled Draco's hair, then hopped off from the place he was occupying on Draco's bed and glided away. Draco snorted and threw the covers off of him, fixing his hair automatically with practiced motion. Even though Blaise was a right prat, he was entertaining and smooth, with a sunny disposition and the ability to make everything seem brilliant. As Draco's closest friend, he was always there whenever Draco needed him. He seemed to know that Draco did not need much consolation, but just a presence.

He smiled to himself as he slipped out of bed. But as his feet hit the floor, he felt his head spin and his legs wobble. What was up with him today? He felt as if he had been asleep for days. He shook off the feeling and got dressed as quickly as possible. Even in his haste he managed to have everything in its right place, his clothes smooth and unwrinkled, his hair perfectly immaculate. With a brief glance at his reflection, he observed that his mouth curved down into a small frown. His fingers glided over his porcelain skin. It was flawless, creamy, and if he was to say so himself, positively luminescent. Yes, his skin was perfect, his hair was perfect, his clothes were perfect. Draco knew anybody could see this. But something felt off. He shook off the feeling of uncertainty and stalked out of the room to join his fellow Slytherins in the Great Hall.

Draco walked with purpose to breakfast, pushing aside anybody in his way. He was Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, Slytherin Prince, and Malfoy heir. Blaise had caught up with Draco right before entering the doors of the Great Hall. "And it only took you, what? An hour to get down here this time?" the dark-haired boy teased him.

Draco huffed. "It took me exactly 42 minutes, thank you for your concern."

As they made their way to their seats at the Slytherin table, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy had also caught up with them and with Draco in the lead, sat down in their spots. Draco wrapped an arm around Pansy, "Good morning, love."

She glanced quickly at Blaise, but returned the embrace. "Hello, Draco. Good morning to you, too." Then she dropped her arm slyly. He was a bit taken aback, but showed nothing. Pansy was his girlfriend, wasn't she? _Oh dear, have I messed up again? I have got to stop ignoring her all the time. Feign interest. Right. How long have I even been asleep? _He decided to let it be for now. Anyways, he'd make it up to her with a few expensive strings pulled, with Mother's help of course.

He let his eyes roam around the Great Hall. Happy, chattering students filled his view, and he kept his cool mask intact as his gaze nonchalantly landed on the Gryffindor table. He could see Granger and Weasley having what seemed to be an intense conversation that was probably about the war. His eyebrow rose slightly. Where was the Boy Wonder? Not like he cared or anything. He could go jump off the London Bridge for all he cared. Ouch. His head was throbbing again. Damn headache. He stopped pushing around his eggs on his plate in a feeble attempt to eat and got up, suddenly getting the urge to go somewhere. He could not think of where though, so he sat back down, a little frustrated. Why his mind had decided to go haywire was beyond him. Soon enough, his friends had finished eating and the lot of them was heading off to class.

Draco went through his classes in a blur, not really caring to pay any sort of special attention to anything. Finally he was going at his favorite class, Potions, with his favorite godfather, Snape. Well he was his only godfather, but Draco liked him best all the same. He was a good mentor, a good professor; not to mention his hatred for Potter. He snorted. _Stupid Potter, you shouldn't have messed with Snape._ He felt another twinge in his chest, another unwanted feeling. Draco decided to ignore it again. He started to set up his station at the back of the class, before any of the Gryffindors came in. Blaise had sat next to him and made to do the same.

As the room was filling up with students, Draco kept his eye out specifically for the Gryffindor he loved to hate. Impatiently, he tapped his fingers on the desk, and his quill rolled off the table onto the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, he could hear Potter and his gang coming into the classroom. He smiled to himself. As he rose, he spoke in a loud, arrogant voice. "Ah, if it isn't the Golden Trio coming in to save—" Fully standing up now, his taunt was cut short as he caught the eyes of Harry Potter.

He felt as if Potter had come right up to him and punched him in the stomach, repeatedly, and he couldn't find his voice. Bright green eyes widened slightly and then turned away, completely ignoring Draco's loss of speech. Granger and Weasley nervously began to follow their friend but before they did, had turned and shot brief sympathetic looks towards Draco. Draco tried to sneer, but felt as though he couldn't. He spent the rest of class glaring moodily at his cauldron, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him today.

**~x~**

Draco knew there was something going on now. He felt concerned glances from Blaise and Pansy when they thought he wasn't looking. He clearly saw the sympathetic looks Granger and Weasley—Weasley, for crying out loud! —had given him. He couldn't taunt Potter, he couldn't tease Potter, hell, he couldn't even want to! He felt his headache grow and his stomach churn. He needed to know_. Why does it feel like I just woke up in a dream? Why does it feel like I've been in a different world? Why do I suddenly feel…?_ He couldn't understand. But he would. He would make himself understand.

After a dinner of pointedly not looking over at the Gryffindor table, Draco stalked the common room and searched for the boy he needed to talk to. His eyes caught his target and he said, quite calmly, "Blaise, come with me."

The boy obliged, following Draco into his private room. "What's up?" Blaise said casually, flopping onto Draco's bed.

Draco glared at him. "Why don't you tell me?" he asked, mocking Blaise's tone.

Blaise sighed. "Honestly, Draco. I may be devilishly handsome and brilliant, but I can't read minds."

Draco glared some more. "Why don't you explain to me why suddenly I've turned into a great big sodding charity case for you and Pansy! Or why Granger and Weasley have been looking at me like I'm some little lost puppy, or why Potter—" He found himself unable to continue again, and instead diverted his glare intently at the floor.

Blaise looked absolutely perplexed, and a little sad. "Draco… You don't remember?"

Suddenly words were flooding into his mind, as if they were waiting on some backburner of Draco's mind. _"I'm going to let you forget, Draco…" _He felt another flood, this time of emotions; uncertainty, passion, fear, excitement, love… Love. He loved… He could see Harry Potter's green eyes widen again, he could see them flutter softly and close just so… Draco snapped out of reverie and found Blaise looking at him intently, but without a stitch of the pity that Draco hated so much. He found himself wanting to cry. "What's happened to me?"

Blaise shook his head. "I can't tell you that, Draco. But it's supposed to get better. For all of us." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Draco with his cryptic message.

Draco pushed away the feelings, let them wash over him, and then pushed them away again. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to confront Harry—Potter? He knew somehow, that he would find the answers with him.

**~x~**

Draco didn't know where Potter might be, but he decided to just wander until he stumbled upon the boy. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, but one thing he knew for sure. Harry Potter couldn't resist trouble. Trouble was being out after curfew. Yes, Draco was sure of it. As he silently walked down aimless corridors, he started to wonder what it was he was even doing. Was he really trying to seek out Harry Potter? And for what? To tell him about a bad dream he was having? To question Draco's sanity? To ask why his eyes were so damn GREEN? Draco didn't know. He was starting to feel rather foolish, actually. He sighed and made to turn back in the direction of the dungeons, when he suddenly heard a small noise. He whirled around, scanning the area. "W-Who's there?" he called out, trying not to sound nervous. There was nothing. "P-Potter? Is that you? S-stop hiding and come face me like a man!"

Suddenly, the air swished a little and Harry Potter appeared with his hair mussed, his expression curiously unreadable for the usually open book that he was. Draco felt his insides turn a little. "Potter…" he said slowly. Potter closed his eyes, as if he were savoring a favorite dessert. His eyes slid open again, but he did not say a word. "Why?" That was all Draco could muster, with those green eyes on him again.

Potter looked as if he were going to say something, then changed his mind. "Why what, Malfoy?"

Draco felt himself tense up, getting defensive, but one look at those eyes made him soften again. "Please, Harry…" he heard himself plead, as if it were a dream.

Potter's eyes were wide again. He nervously tugged at his hair before speaking again. "Malfoy, I—" he stopped and took a breath. "I have to go. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, I—"

Draco interrupted him. "Why is it that whenever I see you, I can't create coherent sentences and I only babble nonsense? Why are you doing this to me?"

Potter stiffened, but put his hand gently on Draco's arm. "Draco…" Draco's chest tightened with the touch and the sound of his given name coming from Potter. "It's for your own good." Potter turned and walked away, leaving him standing there alone. Draco was frozen to the spot. He looked down at his arm, where Pot—er, Harry had touched him. He felt empty and sad. Why had he said those things to Harry? Why was he making himself so vulnerable to his worst enemy? His worst enemy…was that who Harry was? He shook his head. No. He slowly went back to his room in Slytherin.

**~x~**

Over the next few days, Draco went through his classes, not caring to speak or interact with anybody. And that would include everybody but Harry sodding Potter. Merlin, he was so angry with Potter. Didn't he see that he needed him? Well er, he needed Potter's answers. Did he? Oh, what is it with him today? Draco felt another internal tug, and he realized it was care… love? All he really wanted was to stop feeling so hopeless. He sluggishly made his way to Potions, but was stopped by the image of Granger and Weasley by the doorway. Draco knew that where they were, Potter was nearby. He slowed his pace and watched the two thirds of the Trio conversing quietly. He saw Granger whisper furiously, and Draco wondered whether it was about Voldemort and the current raging war. It probably was, but Draco crept closer to hear what it was about.

"We can't let Harry do this to himself, it's not healthy!"

The brunette shook her head sadly, in agreement. "I know, Ron, but he's dead set against telling him. He only wants what's best for Draco. Even if it's hurting him."

"It's KILLING him!"

"You know how he is, I've already tried to convince him!"

"But Herm, he's just stubborn. He had something real with Draco. He can't just let him forget that."

"But he has to, Ron."

Draco pulled away from the conversation, not knowing what to make of it. What was Harry keeping from him? Why was he hurting? And, did Weasley just call him Draco? Oh Merlin, what is going on? He saw Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Potter!" he cried out, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice. Harry turned around, looking at Draco with an incredulous expression, while students looked their way curiously. Harry looked worse than usual, clothes disheveled and hair sticking up, eyes wide with force. Draco felt the intense urge to pull the poor boy into an embrace. Instead, he tugged Harry away from the classroom. "We have to talk, NOW."

Draco dragged Harry to a nearby corridor and into an unused classroom. Harry didn't fight, but remained silent and still. Draco made him sit down in a desk. "Tell me what you're doing on your own. Tell me why it's hurting you." _Tell me why I suddenly want you, Harry. Tell me why I suddenly feel like I need you, Harry. Tell me why I feel like I love you, Harry..._ He did not say those last few things aloud. Draco then remembered those memories that had flooded into his head nights earlier. "Tell me why you let me forget."

Harry just looked at Draco for a long time. Draco hadn't realized before how incredibly beautiful Harry was, even when he was just looking at Draco. Had he? Finally, Harry got up and walked to the door. Draco was about to protest, but Harry stopped him. "Meet me in Snape's private quarters at midnight." Then he left, and Draco was alone again.

**~x~**

Draco crept down to Snape's room at 11:45 pm. He did not want to be late, and he was intrigued as to why Harry had chosen that particular venue. Didn't he hate Snape? Didn't Snape hate him? Weren't they going to get caught? He didn't care to think about it much more, though, because Harry's invisible form was now becoming visible right before him. Harry didn't say anything, but knocked on the door. Draco looked at him incredulously. Harry just shook his head.

Snape opened the door, looking shocked but not angry. "Harry."

Harry smiled weakly and said, "Severus, we need to use your Pensieve, please."

Snape looked between him and Draco. "Are you sure…?"

"He… I… Yes."

Snape nodded once then ushered them into the room. Draco was still trying to process this exchange. Harry? Severus? Friends? Are you sure? What? Snape led them to a small white Pensieve in the corner. "I'll just leave you two alone, then," he said softly, and Draco was surprised to hear that tone coming from Snape in the presence of Harry Potter. "Be careful."

"Thank you." Harry turned to Draco, now. "I'm sorry for what you will see tonight and for what I had to do. You have every right to hate me, Draco." His fingers grazed upon Draco's cheek lightly, momentarily, and then suddenly he was carefully inserting his memory into the Pensieve. He looked at Draco again. "But I hope you won't."

And so Draco began his journey into Harry Potter's memory.

**~x~**

Draco felt like he was tumbling, falling, crashing into nothingness. Suddenly he was upright again, standing in the familiar surroundings of a Potions classroom. It was bloody hot and he could see the students practically panting from the summer heat. He then saw himself looking quite proud and arrogant off to the side, and Harry sulking and grumbling angrily. Snape was punishing Harry. Memory Harry. He saw himself smugly grinning at Memory Harry, and he was glowering back. Snape had caught the exchange. "And Mr. Malfoy, if you will, make room for Potter at your desk. You will be partners for the rest of the year." Both boys protested, but Snape was not listening.

Draco's surroundings suddenly changed and he found himself in the library at a table with Memory Harry. He looked out the window and saw snow falling softly and realized that months had passed since the last memory. He turned his attention back to himself and Memory Harry and found them laughing. He saw Memory Harry poke his memory self with a quill and then laughing with a playful glint in his eye. Draco had never seen that look before. He had to say, he quite liked it. Apparently, his memory self did too, as he laughed along with Memory Harry and grabbed his quill from him, hiding it from view. The two boys were so carefree; Draco wondered what had happened in the months he hadn't seen. They were… friends. Draco didn't know how to register this. He felt his chest tighten again. He felt longing.

The scene changed again, following the boys to another winter's day. They were now on a picnic blanket just on the outskirts of the frozen lake, just lying side by side and talking quietly. Draco shivered, the cold was unbearable. As he got closer, he realized they had set a spell to warm the area where their blanket lay. He inched closer. Memory Harry had his eyes closed as he spoke to Memory Draco. "Merlin, the snow is so beautiful. I love days like this."

Memory Draco chuckled. "But it's so cold. How could you even stand to be out here without a spell for more than 5 minutes?"

Memory Harry turned to face him. "Sometimes it turns out nice to endure the cold for a while." His expression was cryptic.

Memory Draco shifted too. "What do you mean?"

Memory Harry's voice turned to a whisper. "Snow. It's so beautiful, yet so cold. But you know what? I think all it takes is a little warming up." He leaned in close to Memory Draco's face, pausing right as their lips were about to touch. Memory Draco closed the small space, and the two shared an incredibly sweet first kiss. Draco held his breath. He and Harry…?

Suddenly he was whipped away from the frozen lake, into Draco's own private room. Draco looked around, and saw that he and Harry were in his bed. His eyes widened and his pulse quickened, but he saw that they were just lying there, cuddling… cuddling? He looked away and wrinkled his brow. _Malfoys do not cuddle_, he thought briefly, before looking back and deciding that maybe it was okay, if it was with Harry. The two were just ... cuddling, talking, with Memory Harry's hand twisted in Memory Draco's hair and his other arm around his waist. He saw himself lean up and kiss Memory Harry on the nose. "Well, goodnight Harry. Try not to kick me tonight."

Memory Harry snorted, then settled himself in as well. "Goodnight Draco. I love you."

"Love you too." _He loves me? I love him? I… I love him_. Draco knew that within the depths of his heart that he did, that he always had. But why couldn't he remember it and know it for sure?

The scene warped again and they were outside by the lake again, and this time, the colorful leaves indicated autumn. Draco saw Memory Harry and himself talking animatedly. As he got closer, he saw that they were fighting. "You can't do this, Harry! I won't let you!"

"I have to, Draco! It's my destiny, it's my fate! I was meant to do this!"

"Harry, you don't know how V-V-oldemort can be. He's too strong, Harry, I won't let you die! He's a monster!" Draco wondered briefly when he had decided to switch sides of the war.

"Draco, please understand. I was born for this. I need to do this."

"Then let me come with you."

The autumn colors swirled and Draco found himself in the Forbidden forest, deep within the trees. He heard voices, he heard shouting. "No! Please! I'll do anything, I'll do anything, don't hurt him anymore!" he ran towards the direction of the voices, and saw that it was himself screaming. He saw Memory Harry crumpled on the ground, and You-Know-Who and his followers surrounding his unconscious body.

The Dark Lord grinned evilly. "Draco Malfoy, you fool! How could you betray your Lord like this? For a weak teenage _boy_, Draco! I'm very disappointed, but your father has convinced me that you deserve a second chance. Take this chance, boy, and kill Harry Potter!"

Draco heard gales of laughter, and horror was evident on Memory Draco's stricken face. "N-N-o! Father, please," he saw himself turn towards a Death Eater, "Please! I… I can't!" Lucius hadn't moved or taken off his mask, and Draco could not tell if it was actually him. "_PLEASE!_" Memory Draco was somewhat hysterical now, staring at Memory Harry's body.

The Dark Lord only laughed maliciously. "Fine, then, I will just have to kill him!" More laughter.

Memory Draco looked defiant. "You'll have to kill me first."

Draco looked on as he saw V-ol…Voldemort point his wand at Memory Draco's forehead. "Very well then."

He was about to call the curse, but another voice suddenly interfered. "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's wand flew out of his grip. Harry Potter was standing up, looking exhausted, but very much conscious. Memory Draco and Real Draco both sighed in relief.

Voldemort was raging. "How dare you—!"

Memory Harry yelled again, "Expelliarmus!" just as Voldemort gained his wand back and threw back "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the spells collided, becoming a jumble of colors and spontaneously burst, throwing both curses back at Voldemort. With one last scream, Voldemort vanished from the spot, taking all his Death Eaters with him.

Memory Draco rushed over to a now heaving Memory Harry. "Harry! What… what was that!"

Memory Harry shook his head. "I don't know… but he's not gone. I can feel it. He'll be back."

"And we'll be ready."

Memory Harry's head snapped up at that. "No Draco, it's too dangerous! I can't believe you came with me this time, and it's not going to happen again!"

Memory Draco looked furiously defiant. "I will too! Harry Potter, you can't make me sit at home like a good little girlfriend! I will fight! This is my battle, too!" Then he looked sad. "I can't let you get hurt like that again, Harry. I love you."

"Draco, I'm sorry." The sound of Memory Harry's voice was tragic as he got up and pointed his wand at Memory Draco's forehead.

Memory Draco's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

Memory Harry shook his head. "I'm going to end this for you Draco."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Draco recognized the words he had said to Harry in the hallway the night he first confronted him. He remembered the way Harry had stiffened and felt remorse for him.

Memory Harry's response shook Draco back into the memory. "Because I love you."

"Harry, don't do this."

Memory Harry's green eyes closed. "I'm going to let you forget, Draco."

"No! Please—"

Memory Harry's eyes opened again, shining with tears as he whispered,

"_Obliviate."_

**~x~**

Draco practically fell out of the Pensieve, falling backwards into a chair placed behind him. He sat panting for a few moments, then looked up and saw Harry staring back at him, a pained sort of expression on his face. Draco quickly realized the tears streaming from his eyes, and he tried in vain to wipe them away. After many silent moments, Draco said, shakily, "If you… If you made me forget, how come I've been feeling so lousy all day?"

Harry's expression melted into a tired sadness. "I don't know, Draco. I… Maybe I did it wrong or something."

"Or maybe I didn't want to forget." Draco whispered.

Harry sighed. "Draco, I'm so sorry. If you don't ever forgive me, I understand. I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted you to stay alive and out of trouble. Oh, I need you Draco, I need you, I couldn't…" His voice broke and his clear eyes became clouded with tears. "I'm sorry."

Draco just looked at the crying boy, at the innocence, care and sweetness that was Harry Potter. He cautiously brought his hand up to Harry's cheek and stroked it tentatively. "Harry. Harry. Sh, Harry. It's... it's okay. It's all right. I know why you did it, I know and I would've done the same in your position. I just… I just wish I hadn't forgotten it all myself. I wish I could still remember." This all just made Harry cry more, and Draco couldn't think of any other words to soothe the sobbing Gryffindor, so he decided to just tell him what he had suspected was always in his heart. "Harry. I love you. Oh Merlin, I love you. I've always loved you and I'll always love you. Can't you see that? I could never stay angry with you. You need me, I need you. Forever. Harry."

The raven-haired boy had stopped crying, and with glittering emerald eyes stared at Draco with amazement. "I thought I'd never hear you say that ever again."

Draco raked his hand through Harry's messy hair. "I never thought I'd say that aloud." He smiled a little to himself. "But I'll always be here to say it now. I've always been," he murmured.

Harry had calmed down and touched Draco's hand lightly. "I love you too Draco, so much. With my whole existence."

"We will fight this war together, Harry. Until the very end."

Harry leaned forward and pulled Draco into a soft, sweet kiss, just like the one Draco had seen in the memory by the lake. But it was so much better. Then he pulled away and whispered ever so quietly in Draco's ear. "Until the very end."


End file.
